La oscura historia de Romeo y Julieta
by Sweat Blueberry
Summary: En la escuela Arendelle la maestra Thooth ha decidido hacer la obra de Romeo y Julieta. Anna, una joven llena de ilusiones y con el sueño de convertirse en una gran artista audiciona para el papel de Julieta, pero su co-protagonizta le da hepatitis. La maestra en desesperación de conseguir un Romeo pide ayuda a Hans, quien hará que Anna se enamore de el, dándole a probar un romance
1. Que es teatro?

Un ritual que repetimos  
sin hacer ningún reproche  
en un mundo que inventamos  
cuando comienza la noche

Una sala que está a oscuras,  
un escenario desierto,  
que habitarán mil figuras,  
que te harán soñar despierto

Y atrás, en los camarines,  
comienzan a cobrar vida,  
entre afeites y carmines,  
los héroes de la partida,  
que al espejo le piden su opinión  
hasta el momento de alzarse el telón

Un sol de cartón pintado,  
un rostro muy maquillado,  
esto es teatro  
Un par de medias corridas,  
dos coristas distraídas,  
esto es teatro  
Un sentimiento entrañable,  
un aplauso interminable,  
esto es teatro  
La orquesta bien afinada,  
una actriz casi olvidada,  
esto es teatro

Un tango de la Merello,  
un papel de caramelo,  
esto es teatro  
Un botón que se descose,  
un señor de azul que tose,  
esto es teatro  
Un estreno muy ruidoso,  
un letrero luminoso,  
esto es teatro  
Un telón que es un palacio,  
la vida en muy poco espacio,  
esto es teatro  
Dos utileros que miran,  
una reina que transpira,  
esto es teatro  
Un cómico sin trabajo,  
telón arriba abajo,  
esto es teatro

Un sol de cartón pintado,  
un estreno muy ruidoso,  
un aplauso prolongado,  
un letrero luminoso,  
un tango de la Merello,  
un telón que es un palacio,  
un papel de caramelo,  
la vida en muy poco espacio,  
esto es teatro

Pero se espera que el teatro no se base en la vida real…


	2. El papel que cambiara mi vida

_En la escuela las obras de teatro eran lo máximo. El sueño de muchos era participar en una de ellas. Pero los elegidos eran pocos y algunos lo confundían con la realidad._

_La obra de este año era Romeo y Julieta. Aunque muchos adicionaron para el papel pocos fueron elegidos. Anna era hermana de la líder de patinadoras Elsa pero a diferencia de esta que era fría, cerrada, inteligente, callada y un poco enojona Anna era todo lo contrario ella era soñadora, risueña, hablaba mucho, tierna e inocente que tenía un sueño y su sueño era ser una actriz bajo los reflectores, tal era su pasión que fue elegida para el papel de Julieta. Su mejor amiga Merida fue elegida para el papel de la nana y su mejor amigo Jack fue elegido para el papel de fray Lorenzo._

_Falta poco para el estreno y solo era cuestión de ensayar, pero a Peter (el que actuaba de Romeo) le detectaron Hepatitis y por eso tuvo que faltar. Pero como dicen la obra debe continuar… ¿o no?_

Fray Lorenzo - Ya la aurora sonríe mirando huir a la noche

oscura. Ya con sus rayos dora las nubes de oriente. Huye la noche con perezosos

pies, tropezando y cayendo como un borracho, al ver el fuego del sol que se

levanta y monta en el carro de Titán... La tierra, que es a la vez cuna y sepultura

de la naturaleza, nutre en su seno hijos de variada condición. No hay un ser inútil

sobre la tierra por vil y despreciable que parezca. Por el contrario, el ser más

noble, si se emplea con mal fin, es dañino. El bien mismo se trueca en mal, y el

valor en vicio, cuando no sirve a un fin virtuoso. En esa flor que nace, duermen a

la vez medicina y veneno. También sucede así en el alma humana.

_Entra la maestra Thoot (le decían de cariño) y empezó a dar avisos_

Maestra- Luz, por favor. Bueno, aquí entraría Romeo pero como nuestro Romeo **tiene hepatitis**, vamos a detenernos. Recuerden, jóvenes, el primero que se aprenda los parlamentos tiene el papel, pero dense prisa, que falta menos de un mes para el estreno. Mientras vamos a la escena del baile. Anna y Merida, por favor. ¡Música!

_Entra música*. Suben Anna, Merida. Ellas, Jack y la maestra y otros estudiantes toman antifaces y algunas prendas para caracterizarse. Improvisan un momento del baile en la mansión de los Capuleto. __**Entra Hans armando cierto escándalo**__. La música se detiene. Todos se vuelven a verlo_.

Maestra- ¿Qué pasa? Estamos en pleno ensayo.

Hans- Vengo por **el papel de Romeo**.

Maestra- Pero no estás en el grupo, jovencito.

Hans- Me **sé la obra de memoria**.

Maestra- ¿En serio?

Hans- Póngame a prueba, maestro.

Maestra- A ver. No perdemos nada con probar. ¿Te acuerdas de la escena del

baile?

Hans- Línea por línea.

Maestrs- Pues sube al escenario.

_Hans sube a escena y saluda a Jack. Anna observa a Hans ponerse un antifaz. Hay un cambio de luz y entra música de nuevo*. Hans le tiende la mano a Anna y comienzan a bailar. Ahora son __**Romeo y Julieta**__. Las acciones que expresan el __**enamoramiento**__ se __**alientan como si el tiempo corriera a una velocidad distinta a la habitual**__._

Romeo- Si con mi mano he profanado tan divino altar, perdonadme. Mi boca

borrará la mancha, cual peregrino ruboroso, con un beso.

Julieta- El peregrino ha errado la senda aunque parece devoto.

Romeo- ¿No tiene labios el santo lo mismo que cualquiera?

Julieta- Los labios del peregrino son para rezar.

Romeo- Truequen, pues, de oficio mis manos y mis labios. Y concededme lo que

os pido.

Julieta- El santo oye con serenidad las súplicas.

Romeo- Pues oídme serena mientras mis labios rezan y los vuestros me purifican.

(La besa)

Nana (caracterizada por Merida, se acerca a Julieta)- Señorita, vuestra madre os

llama.

Julieta se aparta despacio de Romeo y sale.

Romeo- ¿Quién es su madre?

Nana- La señora de esta casa, caballero.

_La Nana sale tras Julieta pero alcanza a escuchar la siguiente línea de Romeo._

Romeo- ¿Es Capuleto? ¡Qué alto precio pago!

_Romeo está a punto de salir huyendo pero se arrepiente. Julieta regresa seguida por la Nana, quien la detiene_.

Julieta (refiriéndose a Romeo)- Nana, ¿quién es ese joven?

Nana- No sé.

Julieta- Pues trata de saberlo, y si es casado, el sepulcro será mi lecho de rosas.

Nana- Es Montesco, único heredero de esa infame estirpe.

Julieta- ¡Amor nacido del odio, harto pronto te he conocido sin conocerte! Quiere

mi negra suerte que consagre mi amor al único hombre a quien debo aborrecer.

Nana- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Julieta- Versos que me dijo uno bailando.

_Suena el timbre que avisa el fin de la clase. Sale música. Todos se dispersan, preparándose para salir_.

Maestro- Bien, muy bien. (A Hans) ¿Cómo te llamas?

Hans- Romeo, ¿o no?

Maestro- Sí, claro, el papel es tuyo. Habla con los demás para que te expliquen

el trazo y te pasen los apuntes de lo que hemos hablado sobre la tragedia. Hasta

la próxima, jóvenes. Estudien, por favor, repasen.

_El maestro sale. Los chicos se despiden y van saliendo. En el auditorio sólo quedan Anna y Hans. Anna esta apurada para irse ya que el chico nuevo la pone nerviosa. En la puerta se puede observar a Elsa quien observa la escena escondida_

Ana (a Hans)- Yo también me voy. Tengo examen de mate y no quiero reprobar. Bye.

Hans- No me digas tu nombre, **para mí serás Julieta**.

Anna- Me llamo Anna y sé que tú eres Hans Ezcurdia, y que tienes novia.

Hans- Tenía… ¿Así que tú también has estado averiguando de mí?

Anna- Bueno, tanto como eso no. Soy amiga del Púas, él me contó.

Hans- ¿Qué tendría de malo? Eres una niñita.

Anna- Para que lo sepas tengo catorce, casi.

Hans- Como Julieta.

Anna- Sí, pero en serio tengo que irme. Felicidades por el papel. A mí también **me**

**encanta el teatro**.

Hans (cortándole el paso y **en tono de Romeo**)- ¿Así te vas nada más? ¿No me

das más consuelo que ése?

Anna (riendo)- Voy a llegar tarde.

Hans- Pero no quieres irte, sé más de ti que tú misma. **Puedo leer lo que deseas**

**en tu mirada**.

Anna- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué es?

Hans- **Que te bese**.

Anna- Estás **loco**. Si apenas te conozco.

Hans- Te da pena aceptarlo porque eres chava. Pero yo sí puedo decir **tranquilamente que también quisiera besarte**.

Anna- Me asustas.

Hans- No lo voy a hacer, no te preocupes, **ya llegará la hora**.

Elsa- Anna, ya nos vamos

Anna- Ya me voy

_Anna va corriendo hacia la puerta y no se da cuenta de la mirada que Elsa le manda a Hans. Es una mirada de odio y rencor. Hans solo le devuelve una sonrisa…_

Hans- Asi que eres hermana de Elsa Arendelle… que interesante

...

Awawawawa ya hace tiempo que no lo miraba jaja lo deje olvidado esta historia es una adaptacion


End file.
